Forever Baby
by OhSnapItzLara
Summary: Why does Robbie try so hard to believe that Rex isn't a puppet? Rex and Robbie's relationship, the ups and downs of your best friend being a puppet.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay this idea popped into my head. If it bores you, don't worry I'm still gonna continue my other stories.**

**This takes place when Robbie is seven.**

**I hope you like it!**

**Protolougue**

A shell of a boy.

He is afraid to speak his mind.

"Robbie come downstairs!" His mother yells. Robbie says nothing, but walks down for breakfast.

"Robbie honey, do you want pancakes or waffles?" Mrs. Shapiro wonders.

"Pancakes," Robbie's hoarse voice mutters, nearly too quiet to hear. Mrs. Shapiro nods. She is worried.

She is worried because her son, Robbie, is the shell of the boy he once was. He only talks when nessecary, he used to never shut up.

He stopped talking the day his father died. His father was closer to Robbie than anyone had ever been. Robbie and his father were like two, inseperatable, best friends. They did everything together.

Now Robbie's dad is gone, and he took a piece of Robbie with him.

"Happy seventh birthday Robbie!" Mrs. Shapiro congratualates.

"Thanks," Robbie mumbles, biting into his breakfast.

"Do you want to open your presents?" She asks. Robbie nods, she thinks she sees a tear. There won't be any presents from his dad this year.

She steps outside to get the mail. There are a few birthday cards and packedges for Robbie. She takes them inside.

"This is from me." Mrs. Shapiro hands Robbie a gift wrapped presen with a card. Robbie opens it.

Slowly, Robbie opens all his presents. They all join a pile of things he'll never use. Hot wheel cars, board games, and arts and crafts.

She slices open the last packedge. She is confused. Robbie has opened all his realitive's presents. Who is this from? She wonders.

Inside the box she finds a wooden puppet. She studies him, carefully. He looks strangly like Robbie's dad did, just smaller, miniture.

Mrs. Shapiro's eye catch a glimpse of a small card in the puppet's hand. She takes it and reads _To Robbie, Happy seventh birthday! Love, your dad, Rex. _

She gasps. She had never seen this doll, yet here in her dead husband's handwriting, it clearly said...

She hands the doll with the note to Robbie. Robbie looks at it.

Robbie studies the doll, he reads the note.

Robbie runs upstairs. He takes the toys he'll never use, and his dad's doll with him.

She sighs.

Later that day, Robbie still hasn't come down. Mrs. Shapiro goes upstairs to check on him.

As she walking upstairs, she nearly jumps in fright.

"Hey, I'm Rex Powers," She hears. That sounded just like Rex, Robbie's dad.. But it couldn't be.. Rex is dead.

She opens the door.


	2. He's not a puppet mom, he's Rex

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update**

**Chapter One: He's not a puppet mom, he's Rex **

Robbie is cradling Rex in his hand. He is using the urban accent his father had when he says "Hey, whats up?"

Mrs. Shapiro gasps, nearly fainting. Her son does amazing impressions.

Her son also just talked... Without moving his lips.

Sure, she could see them move marginally, but it was barely noticeable.

Her son is very talented.

"Robbie," She says.

"I'm Rex," Robbie talks through the doll.

"Say thank you for the puppet, say thank you to your daddy."

"Thank you daddy, for Rex. He's not a puppet mom, he's Rex." Robbie says, with his own voice this time.

"Okay Robbie." Mrs. Shapiro agrees,leaving Robbie alone in his room.

Robbie stares at Rex, and makes him talk over and over again, his lips moving a little less each time.

calls Robbie down for lunch, he domes downstairs, his hand inside the puppet.

"Whats for lunch?" The puppet asks, it is eerie how similar it's voice is to 's.

"I thought we could have fried tofu." Mrs. Shapiro suggests. Her family are strict vegans.

"Nah, I don't do tofu, it tastes like snot," Rex says. Robbie loves tofu, but his father hated it.

"But Robbie you love tofu,"

"Rex doesn't," Robbie explains.

"Tomato soup then?"

"Okay." Robbie says, sitting at the table with his puppet.

He eats his meal, then goes back upstairs to practice with Rex again.

Later that night, Mrs. Shapiro is lying in her bed. She hears 'Rex' in the other room. He says "Goodnight Robbie," just the way her husband used too.

A silent tear falls from her eye. She misses him.

And if he can make Robbie talk again, even through a puppet,

She won't know how to repay him.

"Thank you Rex," She whispers. Weather she was talking to the puppet or her husband, we'll never know.

Robbie lies in bed with Rex.

"Goodnight Robbie," Rex says. Robbie smiles.

It's almost as if his father is back.

And he is back.

In Robbie's heart, where he belongs.


End file.
